


The Secret Hidden In The False Drawer

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham snoops about Connor's cabin while onboard the Aquila. He learns something...interesting, and acts on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Hidden In The False Drawer

_ I have long fought to hide my feelings for father. They are unnatural. Not only do I think carnal thoughts about men, I think carnal thoughts about _ _ my father. Not just a man, not just my father, he is my enemy. No woman, no other man has brought me these thoughts.  _

_ He does not know I think of such things; no one knows. I wish I could just put an end to my desires. Writing them _ _ down here is the only way I can ease the weight of these thoughts, and endure being beside my father in our missions. _

Haytham stares at the note, unable to believe the words his eyes are reading. He had been searching Connor's cabin for secret Assassin letters and dealings. But all those had been found on top of Connor's desk, or in the drawers of his desk.

This one had been found under a false bottom of one of the drawers. It explained the odd reactions Connor has had to Haytham's touch.

Haytham's first reaction is revulsion; his second is a fierce hunger to take Connor’s innocence. He resolves to wait a few days, to think on everything he now knows. 

***

A few days pass and all Haytham can think about, every time Connor looks at him, is the knowledge that Connor desires him. Haytham acts a little colder than usual, yet finds excuses for touching Connor, much more often than usual. He studies Connor's responses, the frequency of his blushing, the hesitancy of his conversation. Finally, he decides to move forward.

He decides to act on it one night, following Connor into his cabin, closing the door behind him.

Connor turns, confused. "Father, do you wish to discuss something?" He takes his Assassin robes off, putting them over the edge of his chair. 

Their eyes meet, something dark and feral in Haytham’s. “In a way…” His gaze is intense, eyes watching as Connor starts to remove his weapons and undoes his sleeves.

Connor stares back, feeling oddly caught, trapped by Haytham’s gaze. He struggles to place the emotion he sees on his father’s face. It’s like hunger, the hunger he sees in the wolves he runs into in his travels, circling around him, waiting for him to take one misstep. But there is something else, that he cannot name, something than makes him step closer to Haytham, trying to resist the urge to kiss his father.

"Connor-" Haytham chokes, unconsciously reaching out to his son with one hand.

Connor moves forward, taking Haytham’s hand in his, letting the older man pull him in. He tilts his head, leaning in. “Father-”

Haytham closes the distance, kissing Connor softly.

Connor sighs into the kiss, some of the tension easing from his shoulders. He kisses back clumsily, hesitantly.

Haytham pulls away after a few moments. "Have you ever kissed a man before, Connor?" 

Connor flushes charmingly. “No. I have not even kissed a woman.”

Haytham licks his lips, eyes on Connor's lips and Connor unconsciously mimics the behavior. “Would you like more? I could teach you how to kiss.”

Connor nods, leaning in trustingly.

Haytham pulls him close again, pressing his lips to Connor’s, letting the younger man get used to the feeling. Connor’s pliant under his touch, opening his mouth to Haytham's gently questing tongue. Haytham guides Connor back towards the single chair, pushing him down onto it.

Connor goes easily, staring hungrily up at Haytham. “Please.”

Haytham smirks softly, slowly straddling Connor's lap, easing himself down.

Connor blushes, hands coming to rest on Haytham's hips.

“Now.” Haytham leans in to suck on Connor's bottom lip, adding just a hint of teeth before he pulls away. “You can suck on my lips and my tongue. Try it.”

Connor swallows softly before leaning in. He closes the distance, gently sucking on Haytham's lip. He's clumsy and unsure, but gains confidence quickly at Haytham's encouraging little groans. He licks into Haytham's mouth, drawing out his tongue. He sucks on it for a few moments, before pulling back to breathe, a look of wonder on his face.

Haytham smiles, kissing Connor again. “You can also use your teeth, like this.” He nips at Connor's lips playfully, chuckling at the little moan Connor makes. “Try it.”

The Assassin leans in, sucking and nipping at Haytham's bottom lip. He's a quick study and Haytham moans, pressing closer. Connor purrs, sliding his tongue into Haytham's mouth.

The kisses last longer as time goes by, more little grunts and moans escaping Connor throughout it all. Connor's enthusiastic and getting better and better. But then Connor rocks his hips up, thrusting his cock against his father's.

Haytham's hands reach to stop Connor. “Connor! No.”

Connor immediately freezes, confused. “What is wrong, father?”

The Templar winces, removing himself from his son's lap and straightening his clothes. “I think we have gone far enough, for the night. Goodnight, Connor.” He departs the cabin without another word.

Connor stares after him for a few minutes, before deciding to go up on deck. Perhaps there is some Templar business his father just remembered. Perhaps he'd simply had enough.

***

Haytham heads for his cabin, throwing himself down on his bed. He tries not to think about what he just did, what he just did to his _son._

It was nice and pleasant, Connor felt good against him, it all just happened. What was he thinking?! Connor seemed to truly enjoy it, so perhaps he has not lost everything through his unusually impetuous behavior. But he kissed his  _son_ . 

Connor's little moans – his whines – the way he begged Haytham for more, the way he just  _accepted_ whatever Haytham chose to do! It makes Haytham feel more decidedly unfatherly things. He gives in, allowing himself this one time to touch himself to the memory of Connor's noises.

After this, he will put everything behind him and forget these filthy desires. Or so he tells himself as he begins to stroke himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Super special thanks to haythamsama for beta-ing and generally giving me good advice about everything! I wouldn't have completed this fic without her!
> 
> This is my first time writing Conhayth, so I hope it's not complete trash!


End file.
